The House Of Hades
by ZammiePercabeth
Summary: Fanfiction for The House of Hades! Will Percy and Annabeth find the doors, or their way out? Will Nico and the crew of Argo II make their way to the House of Hades? (P.S. Bad at summaries) READ IT! To find out!
1. Chapter 1

The House Of Hades

**Fanfiction By: ZammiePercabeth**

So sadly, this isn't my first fanfic. My first one was when they were building the ship Argo 11. This one WILL be for the House of Hades, which comes out next year. ALSO: I do not own and PJO/HOO characters, I just want to make the next book.

**Percy's POV: **_Am I dead?_

That was the first thing I remember thinking as I came to my senses. Then I heard a groan. I peeked open one of my eyes to see Annabeth right next to me. All around, it was almost pitch black, with a few exceptions of red and white. No sun, no clouds. Just black.

The smell of monsters was almost unbearable. I sat up groggily, and noticed I had a few scratches here and there, but nothing too bad. Looking at Annabeth though, I almost curled up. She had scratches too, but her leg looked pretty bad.

"Wise Girl, are you awake?" I say worriedly. I crawl over to where she was laying and shook her lightly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Are we done falling?" She struggled to sit up. Her hair was a mess, and she looked like she was going to throw up, so I helped her.

"Yep. We are now on our own, in a pit filled with the world's most unfriendly monsters. We get to go and try not to die, then, if we live, close the Doors of Death." I say, sighing.

Annabeth's eyes widen as she remembers. "Well then what are we waiting for?" She stands up, which is surprising because of her leg. She looks around curiously, as if this is all some big design to her and it need to be fixed.

"Which way would you like to go? It's all too dark." I comment, standing up as well and brushing off a little.

Annabeth doesn't say anything, but she takes out a flashlight and motions for me to follow her.

**Nico's POV:** _"Come on guys! Seriously, you're slower than zombies!" _I yell. It was a good analogy. They all just woke up, and the only one more awake than me was Leo, who has insisted on having sugar 24/7 to "Watch and control" the ship. Not that I really blame him. He doesn't have any help anymore. Not since Annabeth and Percy fell into Tartarus. Am I worried? Yes. I barely survived it, and I am a son of Hades. How could they possibly live?

"Nico, some people aren't morning people…" Piper says sleepily, trying to get food after hastily throwing on some clothes. She and Jason both looked extremely tired, and after what they told us last night, I didn't really blame them.

Hazel was a little more awake than the two, seeing that she successfully got dressed and is now eating, but she has a fork instead of a spoon. Ever since I found her, I have been bound to be there for her. She is like a replacement for Bianca, but no one can replace her.

"Yeah, well get used to it. What if something attacked the ship this early every morning?" I say.

"Well then I'd guess that we were being trolled." Piper says, casting a glance at Leo. He gasps in mock astonishment.

"What? Me? Beauty Queen, I'd never do that!" He says, opening a packet of sugar and pouring it into his mouth.

"Right. And I told you not to call me that!" Piper says, glaring him down. Franks steps in, waving his hands.

"Whoa guys, calm down. It's only six in the morning. Save it for later." He mumbles, yawning. He sits by Hazel, who blushes slightly and says good morning.

"So what's the news? How much longer until we land?" Jason questions and he sits by Piper, inbetween her and Leo. I just stand there, not wanting to sit.

"Well as for the news, I have tried to contact Percy and Annabeth." Everyone froze. "No luck." I shrug, drinking some coffee.

"As for out location, we should be landing in about an hour." Leo pipes in, trying to cheer everyone up. But we all know that it wont help.

"So I want everyone upstairs in fifteen minutes, so that when we land we don't have to go on a mini demigod search. Once we're there, we-" I was cut off by a huge _**Screech! **_

I ran up to the main deck, here I looked around, but saw nothing. I searched the whole deck twice. When I thought there was nothing, I went to go back down to give them an all clear. _It had to have been a passing bird, or Festus, right? _ I thought to myself. Then I got whacked in the head, hard. The last thing that I saw was someone in gold. All gold.

_**So how was that? I hope it's okay. I want you all to read it, to review, favorite, follow, etc! If you do, you get a blue cupcake! :D XOXO/CammiePercabeth**_


	2. Chapter 2: Percy's POV

So I realize that I haven't posted in like a week! Hopefully I can do one chapter once a week, or shorter. But I would like to thank EVERYONE who followed, reviewed, and made this story a favorite. Like: Dawnrisetoduskfall, MoreThanJustYourAveragePickl e, KittlyAbz, Spider-Jackel, DaeDae26, Nickcaldwell12, Sula Rose, and Apollos-Son'14! I really appreciate it. But anyways, here's the next chapter, hope you guys like it! I don't own PJO/HOO characters.

**Percy's POV: **I really wish Tartarus was more of a happy, rainbow land filled with friendly gods. But do we get that? Nah. All I see in this place are monsters. Annabeth and me have to keep on sneaking around, and kill them when they aren't looking. Is it Demigod Killing month? I really hope not.

"Do you know how much longer?" I complain to Annabeth.

She gave me a look I am now familiar with. An: _Are you a little kid? _Look.__I just shrug. My feet really hurt and we haven't stopped since we got up. How long has it been? An hour? Two? Five? I don't know.

"Well maybe if you would stop complaining every ten minutes, and be quiet, we could get somewhere safe to rest." Annabeth says.

I sigh just as a monster comes into view. A Cyclops. I hate killing them, you know? Out of respect to Tyson. But I get out my sword and kill it anyways. Our trip so far has been totally uneventful. It makes me wonder what is going on above us.

"Percy lookout!" Annabeth shouts, shoving me onto the ground. Lucky me, too, because a sword went flying from where I was before. I quickly get up and turn my head around to see a dark figure in front of me.

I pull Riptide in front of me, squinting to see who it is. In the dim light that Riptide provided, I only saw something moving by where a head should be.

"Who are you?" I question, as if I'd get an answer.

"You don't remember me? Or my sisters? What a shame, Perseus Jackson. I thought you'd have better memory." Said the woman.

"Well jog my memory then. Do I get any hints? Like maybe what you look like or who you sisters are?" I tried to think about who would have sisters, but couldn't recall anything. Guess my Seaweed Brain is really mucked up.

"Well, I am a nice person, so I will give some clues. Let's see…We met when you were twelve, looking for the lightning bolt. My sisters tried to give you some Cheese N' Wieners." She emits a small laugh.

I swear silently. Looking over at Annabeth, I notice the she has closed her eyes already. Closing my eyes too, I back away, getting closer to Annabeth.

"Medusa. Nice to see you, considering the last time we met. Me and Annabeth are just going by, so we'll leave in peace." I take Annabeth's hand and I turn around, but Medusa just laughs more.

"Why not chat? We haven't seen each other in a while!" I could feel her standing inches away now; I could hear the snakes hissing.

"Uh, we're good, really. I-"

"You are NOT going anywhere." She grabs my hand and puts a chain on it, and I assume she did the same to Annabeth.

She then chains us to something. Whatever it was, it was really heavy. Keeping my eyes closed, I pulled Annabeth behind me. I heard a low growl somewhere to my right, where the chain leads off. I realize now that we weren't getting to those doors anytime soon.

So I was reading reviews, and I will tell you this: THANK YOU! Blue cupcakes for all! XD I will ask that you guys bear with me, my schedule is…In a way…Wacky. So I will try to get that situated. I will try something though. Someone told me to put He/Him instead of I/Me. So I will ask you guys to vote. Should I try that for a chapter? Thanks guys for everything! XOXO/ZammiePercabeth P.S. I will answer questions. 


	3. Chapter 3: Nico's Troubles

_**So hey guys! I mad it longer than usual, (Surprise surprise) and I would like to say thanks to the following for reviews/follows/favorites: Cookycrazy And MonkeyGirlz3! I can't tell you guys how much they mean to me! I can't believe the feedback I'm getting. Anyways, those of you who are guests, I'd like to thank for your reviews. BLUE CUPCAKES FOR ALL! XD And last but not least…*Drumroll* I would like to tell you that I got a PM from RandomTeddyBear, asking if I would read le HoH Fanfiction. I. LOVED. It. Enough said. Guys please go read it! Read it for me, Rick, and Sparta! I do not own any of these awesome characters. (Sadly :(…)**_

_**Nico's POV: **_I woke up with a headache. And not your average: Ouch headache. Like more of: My head is throbbing so hard it feels like my head has a heart. So basically my head is on fire. As I groaned and rolled over, I also noticed my whole body feels bruised.

Great. Opening my eyes, I see that I'm in the bottom of the ship, tied up. Jason, Hazel, Frank, Coach, and Piper are also bound; Piper and Coach are gagged. I guess that they knew Piper could charmspeak and Coach is…Well…You know. As I struggle to sit up, I see the guards. I look over at Jason, who looks worried.

"Where is Leo? Who are these people?" I ask.

"They took Leo upstairs to command the ship. Those guards are Chrysaor's guards. He is supposed to take us to Circe." He whispers, and I can tell he's met this guy before.

I look around. There has to be something I can do…

"Hey guards!" I shout.

"Shut up! I'm only telling you once!" Snaps the one closest to me.

"I'm starving…Can I get some food around here? Seriously, is this how you treat prisoners? We're supposed to stay alive, you know." I fake cough, but it sounded convincing.

While the guards ran off to get food, I hurriedly got out my sword. Being careful not to cut myself with my Stygian ice sword, I untie myself and quickly help Jason. Together, we managed to get everyone else untied. Coach got his bat and started swinging it wildly. I motioned for them to be quiet, and then I started moving to the door. Keeping my sword ready, I looked around the corner. I could hear shouting.

"Don't just stand there! You idiots fell for their trick! Got see if they are still there! NOW!" Said the first guy, and I assumed he was the leader.

"Soldiers, follow me!" Said someone else, and then there was the sound of stomping as they started marching towards us. I turned to Piper.

"Piper. When they get in here, I want you to use your charmspeak and convince them to jump off of the ship. Once they leave, I will handle their leader. You guys go upstairs and find Leo. Hopefully I'm not being an idiot." I quickly explain.

"Nico, you can't fight the leader alone!" Piper whispers fiercely.

Shrugging, I listen carefully. The people were taking really long to get here. Maybe it was protocol to march at a certain speed? Shaking my head, I look at my sword. Hopefully it would be enough. Maybe the leader isn't a good one. I remember seeing gold. Gold was a bright color. Bright usually meant good, but this guy must be the big cheese. The guards are getting close. Piper stands up as the guards storm in.

"Wow," Piper giggled, "You guys are really tall, strong and brave! Can you show me you're brave by jumping off the ship?" Piper bats her eyes. I gotta admit, she is good.

"Yes mam!" They shout in unison, while basically carrying Piper upstairs and grinning happily. I laughed. When Jason shot me a look, I straightened up and motioned for them to go when I left.

As I left the room, I followed the way that I heard the leader shouting. There was a soft golden glow too. As I try to figure out who the leader could possibly be, I heard shouts from above as the troops jump off of the ship. It will be a long fall for them. I peek into the next room, raising my sword just in case. The leader was dressed in gold, just laying down and eating grapes.

He looks over calmly. The golden light is from the reflection of his armor glistening off of the sun.

"Oh look! It's an escaped prisoner! How funny. Now are you going to get me?" He laughs, standing up and brandishing a-You'll never guess-Golden sword.

"Good luck winning. I intend on keeping you a prisoner instead of the other way around." I say, glancing around the room.

He laughs. Laughs as in almost on the floor. But then he steadies himself and launches his attack mode. The Golden Boy and me fight for a full five minutes, until he suddenly freezes, looking at a spot behind me. I turn around, and then I feel a sharp pain on my arm just as I heard someone else yell.

"TEAM LEO!" Leo shouts, pushing a button on his Wii remote.

Suddenly, there was a loud _CREEEAK! _A prison crate closes around the Golden Boy. The searing in my arm increases, and I fall to the floor. As my vision blurs, I could see that the crate is working, doing it's job. Leo grins happily, and for a second, you could see how proud he was of his work.

"Good job Leo. I picked the right team." I say, groaning softly.

Leo's eyes widen when he sees my arm and the blood on the floor. Then he runs off, and I just have to assume it's for help. I could hear our new prisoner swearing and trying to use his sword to escape. I see Franks and Hazel run over with ambrosia and they give me some. I can hear them now.

"-Looks like poison. I hope it isn't! We need him!" Hazel was saying. I sat up, but it took a lot of energy. Frank just sat there, bandaging my arm.

"I-I'm fine. Really. Has Leo started course again?" I ask.

"Yes he did. But you need sleep. His sword was poisoned. Come on." Hazel replies, and she and Frank help me to a room.

As they lay me down, I notice that it was Percy's. I didn't want to be in his room. It was too painful. But I didn't tell them; they were counting on me.

"Do you want anything?" Frank asks.

"No. Just-Just tell Jason that nobody is to go and talk to whoever that person is until I'm up again. I don't want him giving out information without me being present. You guys did a good job…" As I drifted off to sleep, I heard something about Hazel telling Frank how much Pluto would be proud of my leadership.

_**Hope you like it! XD I will be hopefully writing more soon, so bare with me please! XOXO/ZammiePercabeth**_


	4. Chapter 4: Tartarus Maze

Hey Guys! Sorry I haven't posted in a while! I haven't been able to be on the computer that I type on in a while. But here's the next chapter! Hope you like it! Thanks to the following for favoriting, following, or commenting! Artemis, Candycrazy12346, Tam103600, Perseus, Mikkleson Fowl's Treaty, Biggestfan16 Of Rick Riordan, Random-Latina, BookLover 48, Unknown, Bobbobin, and Demigod Directioner! OMG DEMIGOD DIRECTIONER! I LOVE ONE DIRECTION TOO! Sorry. -FanGirlOver

_**Percy's POV: **_Sometime in-between closing my eyes, I had fallen asleep. Flashes of my past whirred in my head, kind of like a lifeline. You know how sometimes you had repeating dreams? Yeah. That timeline was going over and over and over. By the time I was getting really sick of seeing my stupid mistakes, Luke flashed into my mind then I woke up with a start.

Why Luke? Beats me. Annabeth feels me wake up and nudges me softly. Closing my eyes, I nudge her back as a response. Taking a deep breath, I listen. Which is hard for me because of patience. I could hear the hissing of Medusa to my left, and the snoring of a monster to my right.

_I wish I could look without being turned into useless stone, _I thought bitterly. Then it hit me. _Riptide_. Using my free hand, I carefully slide it into my pocket. Riptide was hard to get to, but I eventually found it. Taking out my trusty pen, I uncap it and open my eyes.

I strangle down a yelp. Medusa was fast asleep on a chair she somehow managed to find. Looking at the chain, I slash at mine, then at Annabeth's. She immediately took out her dagger, looking around in it.

"Look. Let's just go while Medusa is asl-" I was cut off by a hand going up to my throat. The hissing sound was a lot louder. I close my eyes just in time to briefly see Annabeth's horrified face.

"Son of Poseidon, why don't you look at my face? It's utterly rude." Medusa purrs, and I almost gag from the scent of her perfume.

"Excuse me, but last time I checked, he's my boyfriend. You're a little too close for my liking." Annabeth cuts in.

Medusa laughs, "You two? Last time we met you had to strain from killing each other!" Medusa sneers.

"Enough!" Annabeth yells and I hear a sickly slash.

Opening my eyes, I look down at Riptide. Annabeth 's in front of me, looking pale, she has blood stained all over her, and she looks worried, too. Medusa was gone, but not for long. Looking around, I grab Annabeth's hand. I didn't know what the monster was, but I didn't want to see it. We both quietly sneak around it, and Annabeth curses quietly. I frown at her as she quietly motions to her head.

"My Yankees cap. I left it in on the ship. I wish I wasn't so stupid at to not bring it. It would have been useful." She spits at me.

"Annabeth, don't say that. You couldn't have known that you were going to need it. I mean, you didn't expect to go and fall into the pit of Tartarus, did you? It's not like you left it there on purpose." I say, leading the way through the darkness.

"Well…I just…I should've expected this. After all, I'm a daughter of Athena. Athena always thinks things through, always expects the unexpected. Athena's children are expected to do the same. Especially me. I did something that will change the way Athena looks at her children."

"Wise Girl you can't be expected to know everything. Seriously. Calm down. We don't really need it anyways." I explain, trying to see my way through with a flashlight.

Then I run into a bush. Swearing softly, I shine the flashlight at the bush to see how high it is; there wasn't an end. To either side of me, fog expands over where the beam doesn't cut. Looking around, I know I can't go back. The only way left is inside.

_**Hope you guys like it! Peace out! ~ZammiePercabeth**_


	5. Chapter 5: Golden Boy

I'd like to thank the following for following, favoriting, and reviewing! They ALL mean a lot to me! WingDawn98, Jenni16316, HarryLuvsGinny4Ever22, And Lycii TyS! Thanks again guys. It meant a lot to me, and I appreciate all of the so much.

**_Nico's POV: _I woke up feeling great. As great as a child of the Underworld could feel in the air, that is. Which isn't too great, but still. I get up, shower, get dressed, and walk out onto the deck, where everyone was sitting around. Leo was steering the ship, Piper and Jason were whispering furiously to each other, Frank and Hazel were looking overboard, and Coach was running around like a maniac.**

**Outside it was a little chilly, but with my jacket it wasn't too bad. I walk over to Leo.**

"**Hey! You're up from the dead! What a surprise! I thought you wouldn't be back until noon at least!" He laughs, sending the rest of the crew into laughing while I stand there thinking he is a total idiot. **

"**Haha. Funny. Listen; When do we land in Greece?" I ask, scratching my head.**

"**A few hours…Why?" He says confused.**

**I grin. "I need to get rid of the traitor downstairs. I'm going to give him to the gods. What I need you to do is land." I reply.**

"**Land? What are you a lunatic?" Leo screams, giving me a look/**

"**No! Just in the water for, like, twenty minutes, I promise! I need to shadow travel to Mount Olympus!" I yell.**

**By then everyone is looking at us. Turning to look at them, they all wear looks of confusion, fear, excitement, or all. Did I mention that coach had all of those except for fear? I sigh, and think. They have to know anyways, so I'll just explain now.**

**I motion for them to walk over.**

"**Okay. So I've decided that Golden Boy can go to Olympus. I-" I start but was cut off.**

"**But Olympus would take days to get to! You're insane!" Coach points out.**

"**If you just let me explain." I sigh. "Okay. As I was saying; I can shadow travel. Shadow traveling is when I travel really fast from one place to another. If I take him to Olympus, the Gods will take him in. In order for me to shadow travel though, we have to land the ship for like twenty minutes while I go there and back. I know it's dangerous to land, but it's critical." I explain.**

**Silence. Everyone was silent. That's when I tend to get nervous. Looking at them, I can tell that they're waiting for Jason to say something for them. He just looks as conflicted as they do. Poor Jason. He sighs angrily and looks at me pointedly.**

"**Fine. We'll land it for however long it takes. If something happens, and we get captured, or something-" I cut him off.**

"**That won't happen." I say. Then I tell Leo to land the ship and go down to the prisoner. **

"**What do you want?" He says, sounding defeated.**

"**We're taking you to Mount Olympus. Once the ship lands. They'll put you in a cage, and then we won't have to worry about you in this big mess." I reply.**

**Then I sit in a chair in that room and watched him. He had gold armour, and I bet if I handcuffed him, he'd be no problem at all…**

**Suddenly I hear a splash and I know we've landed. I get up and carefully open the cage. Hitting him upside the head, I handcuff him and pick him up. I walk up the stairs and I see that everyone is looking at me. Shrugging it off, I walk into the deck and close my eyes. _It's now or never_, I think. Then I shadow travel to Mount Olympus.**

So I hope you guys liked it! And…I am going to be finishing up the story. About four ish more chapters? And since I am finishing this one, I am starting a Gallagher Girls fanfiction! Thank you guys SOO much!

_**Xoxo.**_

_**ZammiePercabeth**_


	6. Chapter 6: Gyges Ring

Hey guys! Long time, no see, right? Well, I have been UBER busy, so I had to type when I could. I hope this comes to your expectations! Listen up! If you're a Gallagher Girls fan, I've published a chapter of my Fanfiction! Thanks guys! Reviews/Follows/Favorites: tbehshkgfuuikjrw; Hey! How did you like it?: GallegherGirlXOX, 0Stardust0, emzber22; Hey! I know some people like to keep it simple, but I like visuals. : hallytheelf101, athena grl: Aww thanks! I appreciate it!: banannibo: Thanks! I'm glad you like it!: shane Yates: Fifteen! Wow, You must like it! :D: flyingpigs13 (xD Flying pigs…)

_**Percy's POV: **_Defensively, I take Annabeth's hand, gazing ahead into the maze. I take a step forward, then another. I feel robotic. Why? No idea. I just have this feeling in my gut…

It's still really foggy, and pitch black. I swear, I can see movement, but nothing shows up when I swing the flashlight around, so it looks like I'm being a madman. Maybe I am, who knows. We walk through the maze, getting to dead ends a lot, and having to retrace our steps.

"P-Percy? What if this maze is like Daedalus's? What if it keeps changing, and we'll never get out of here?" Annabeth asks, looking around.

"It'll be fine. We'll find our way out of here, fight a bunch of monsters, maybe, hopefully, put Gaea to sleep, and we will all live happily ever after!" I reply, turning a corner.

"Percy, you can't seriously be joking around right now. I get it, it's you thing, but really?" Annabeth says.

"Admit it. Without me goofing off, you'd be too scared to even move." I say, then, looking at Annabeth's glare, I add, "Well not that you can't function without me. But still." I shrug.

Suddenly, a wind picks up, and I look around. Wind, in Tartarus? Is that even possible?

"Percy, come look." Annabeth gushes, crouching by the maze wall. I frown, but crouch too. Then I squint.

"Is that a ring?" I ask, still squinting.

"Well, yes, it is. But not just any ring, Percy." Annabeth says, picking it up and putting it in the flashlight beam.

I sigh. "Any possibility you can tell my what it is, Annabeth? Or are you going to keep gawking at it?" I ask.

"Right! This is the ring of Gyges. Pretty, isn't it?" Annabeth hands it to me.

"Umm…All I see is a golden ring, Annabeth. What's so different about it, exactly?" I question.

"Percy, you never study your Greek, do you?" She says.

"No. You should know this. What is the ring of Gyges?" I ask.

"Well, According to myth, Gyges of Lydia was a shepherd in the service of King Candaules of Lydia. After an earthquake, a cave was revealed in a mountainside where Gyges was feeding his flock. Entering the cave, Gyges discovered that it was in fact a tomb with a bronze horse containing a corpse, larger than that of a man, who wore a golden ring, which Gyges pocketed. He discovered that the ring gave him the power to become invisible by adjusting it. Gyges then arranged to be chosen as one of the messengers who reported to the king as to the status of the flocks. Arriving at the palace, Gyges used his new power of invisibility to seduce the queen, and with her help he murdered the king, and became king of Lydia himself." Annabeth recites.

"So…This is an invisibility ring? Like your Yankees hat?" I say.

"Exactly, Percy! This has been lost for at least a millennia." Annabeth replies, standing up.

I put it in my pocket, and look around. Still maze everywhere I see.

"Hey Annabeth?" I ask.

"Yes Seaweed Brain?" She says.

"Left, or right?" I ask her.

So I hope you liked it! I'm really sorry for not updating, seriously. But yeah! Blue cupcakes for anyone who reviews!

_**XoXo/ZammiePercabeth**_


End file.
